User talk:Ultima Flames/Build:Team - HA Infuriatingway
Plz discuss improvments here ty =D btw i was thinkin if 2 monk backline would be better...--Ultima Flames 02:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm quite a noob to HA, only rank 3, but try the necromancer skill Mark of Fury to increase adrenaline gain. It stacks with Infuriating Heat I'm pretty sure. Not sure how easily countered it may be. ::IF will go down quick if the other team is smart. Monk backline would better. 02:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Monks probably would be better, since you have no real reason to take a Rit backline, a lack of hex removal (ER is not enough alone, plus in an 8-man team the self-removal is less good so it's like a single 7-recharge hex remover) and though I like the ER Rit, it's got no self-defense like a normal OoS or EPrism backliner would have. Also the attribs are all wrong on it but if you remove it I guess it doesn't matter tbh. Widow maker 02:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::kk ill remove em now.--Ultima Flames 02:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Pewpewpew? 02:38, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::wow it takes me hours to write a build then i find a better one,hmmmmm might take a Sh for a MB and take a Mage hunter over Earth Shaker, i dunno, and thing is that u have to spec into channling for the rit i guess..........--Ultima Flames 02:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Earf shakur > magehunter unless it's super important that you must knock the prot on spikes, also HA being cramped = lol kds with 2 earf shakurs. 03:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) http://gwshack.us/9a802 Might be kinda fun and brave...now whether you would advance past UW :) - Zero.Six 03:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oooh, IH "Coward!". Two ESes under IA would be pretty nice too I guess. Widow maker 11:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) --Ultima Flames 14:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I really think you need a rit nowadays unless you like dying in under a minute. - Zero.Six 15:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't think you need one, but WoW/WoS at least is pretty important, or you're really making things hard for yourself. Widow maker 18:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Also at least one hard res is nice, especially if you're going to take one less sig. Widow maker 18:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Throwing a WoW on an ele with 8 resto use to be adequate when it lasted 8s with that spec and could protect the ghost. Now it's just too expensive for an SH ele, doesn't last long enough and it's nice to have resilient and / or shadow too. - Zero.Six 19:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's OK on an MB, but yeah having a second defensive weapon spell is nice. Still, a single WoW or WoS is OK compared with having nothing at all. Widow maker 20:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :ok now. added changes that allowed me to have the 2 weapons. thinkin bout removin a coward axe or Es war for Physic Distraction support mes--Ultima Flames 23:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Any ideas?--Ultima Flames 22:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) As a by the way You shouldn't listen to anyone who's so far posted on this page. They're probably just as terrible inexperienced as you, if not more <3 --''Chaos'' -- 22:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Dual earth shaker? noty. Also SoC on the ES, also dual Coward or PR axe. =\ -- Big McStrongfist 22:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Theorycrafts.. 22:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I avoided saying that ;o Then we'd have to go through the "omg let us be innovative" drama again --''Chaos'' -- 23:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::lol chaos.--Ultima Flames 23:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::An extra "Coward!" or PRage would probably be better than the MS, anyway. Widow maker 14:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) i thought bout wat u had said and this is wat i came up with.@Widow, MS=??Mindblast?--Ultima Flames 01:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Magehunter's. --''Chaos'' -- 08:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::above bar is the best(i think). better then whats manbarred IMHO--Bluetapeboy 20:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Then again, you Backfire warriors, and this won't get vetted. --''Chaos'' -- 21:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::wat do u mean i backfire warrios? i want proof.--Bluetapeboy 21:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes me 2, ive only seen a backfire assasin xD--Ultima Flames 22:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC)